


bliss right where we are

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, baby mina is cute so i just, excuse me and my trash ass, i just want to write omg, what is dis tbh, why is the title even like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: a night with the married couple nayeon and tzuyu and their daughter mina.





	bliss right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story that stole my attention at church this morning and i wrote it right away when i got home so i hope you like this rushed one

The small living room is filled with giggles. Nayeon can’t help but smile upon listening to it while she cooks their food for dinner in the kitchen. The apartment is not too big, she can clearly hear Tzuyu playing with their daughter Mina.

 

“The monster’s here and she’s going to eat you now!” Tzuyu says in a deep voice and follows it with a roar. Her arms raised, hands above her head doing the claw gesture.

 

Tzuyu is still in her suit as she just got home half an hour ago. Though her tie’s already a little messed up because Mina kept on playing with it earlier and she’s not as buttoned up as she was when she left for work this morning. Tzuyu doesn’t really bother changing her clothes until Mina’s already asleep. She spends 12 hours in the office so every minute that she gets to play with her daughter, she can’t let it pass.

 

Mina screams. She slowly walks backwards at first but soon runs away from Tzuyu while still screaming, not minding the toys that are scattered all around the floor. Mina goes to her penguin plushie that she’s owned for months now and hugs it tightly.

 

“Polly, save me. Be the super penguin!” The kid talks to the non-living penguin toy and Tzuyu almost giggled, only she remembers she’s playing the role of a monster.

 

Tzuyu takes steps toward the cute little Mina who’s hugging her penguin plushie slowly. The kid can’t do anything but close her eyes tight while waiting for her penguin which, she believes, turns into a superhero. Tzuyu roars again, she bends down and gets on her knees before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

 

“Mommy! The monster’s got me! Help!” Mina cries, genuinely hoping that Nayeon can hear her. “Mom-“

 

Tzuyu begins to tickle her tummy, and the living room is once again filled with Tzuyu and Mina’s laughters. Nayeon wipes her wet hands with the clean cloth hanging on the handle of their refrigerator and walks to the living room, her face lit up with a smile.

 

“Mommy’s here to save the little girl!” Nayeon says, voice loud enough for her wife and daughter to hear as she approaches them.

 

Nayeon holds their daughter by the waist and tries her best to pull her away from Tzuyu. But Tzuyu is a giant and so Nayeon ends up getting tickled, too.

 

This is home. Tzuyu, Mina and her, Nayeon. She’s happy with this. This is how contentment feels like. It’s been three years since they adopted Mina and five years since they got married. Their parents and siblings visit often, too and they’re never missing during holidays, too.

 

She can still recall how they came up with adopting vividly. It was when they spent Christmas in Switzerland. Nayeon and Tzuyu were eating in a fine restaurant when Nayeon noticed a baby staring intently at her. Nayeon’s lips were automatically tugged into a smile. She told Tzuyu about it and Tzuyu said she’d noticed it, too and she just didn’t pay attention to it too much.

 

After they ate their lunch, Nayeon approached the table of the baby. She used every bit of her knowledge in English to talk to the baby’s mom and asked if she could hold her. The mom said yes while smiling. And Nayeon took the baby in her arms, and there was this sudden rush all through her body. As if holding a baby was everything to her.

 

Then the baby held Tzuyu’s pointing finger. It was just her pointing finger yet the baby was holding it with her five little ones. Tzuyu thought it was really cute, and that she would love to be held like this by a baby she could call her daughter, too. She was amused at how it felt. Because, first of all, Tzuyu was not like most of the people her age. She didn’t like babies as much as Nayeon did. But the thought of taking care of one with Nayeon gave her butterflies in her stomach.

 

Nayeon wouldn’t let go of the baby. And she got really, /really/ teary eyed when the baby already had to go.

 

“Hon, come on, they need to go now.” Tzuyu told Nayeon softly.

 

Of course, Nayeon didn’t have a choice but to give the baby back to her mom. And then Nayeon suddenly cried, her face against Tzuyu’s chest while Tzuyu was caressing her back. Though Tzuyu was still a little shocked at how the baby they met just a few minutes ago already had an impact to her wife, she couldn’t help herself from smiling and shaking her head.

 

Ah, what a crybaby. Tzuyu thought of Nayeon.

 

“I want a baby, too.” Nayeon looked up at Tzuyu with her puffy, still teary eyes. She sniffed and Tzuyu tucked her messy hair behind her ear.

 

“We will have one, then. Or two. Or as many as you want.” She told Nayeon while smiling.

 

“Promise?”

 

Tzuyu nodded firmly. “Promise.”

 

//

 

After they finish their dinner, the family decides to watch TV. The channel? Ha. Disney Junior. It’s not a surprise to Tzuyu that Nayeon enjoys watching Tigger and Pooh. Nayeon turns into a child when she’s with a kid. And sometimes it makes Tzuyu feel like she’s taking care of two babies.

 

Tzuyu has Mina sitting on her lap, Nayeon’s head leans on her shoulder. Being a giant isn’t always easy.

 

Soon, Mina turns around and wraps her arms around Tzuyu’s neck before resting her chin on Tzuyu’s other free shoulder. It’s a movement implying that she’s now sleepy. And really, where else is a better place to fall asleep than in Tzuyu’s arms?

 

Tzuyu nudges Nayeon gently and quietly tells her to put the TV’s volume down a bit. Nayeon does as she’s asked. Tzuyu starts to hum a song. She gets up on her feet and sways with her daughter in her hold.

 

Nayeon stares at the two and she’s smiling without even knowing. Mina loves them both equally, that’s for sure. But Tzuyu always having to go to work makes Mina long for the tall girl’s presence frequently which explains why the kid sticks with Tzuyu pretty much all the time when Tzuyu’s home. And Nayeon never gets jealous. She loves it, just being behind the two persons who are the center of her life, watching them play or talk to each other or even when they make fun of Nayeon. It’s okay. As long as her two most treasured gems are happy.

 

It doesn’t take too long for Tzuyu to send Mina to dreamland. She lends her daughter to Nayeon, careful enough not to wake the kid up. Then Nayeon takes Mina to her room and puts her down gently on her bed. She tugged a blanket up to Mina’s chest and gives her sleeping girl a soft kiss on the forehead before going back to the living room.

 

Nayeon gets out to a sleepy Tzuyu. The girl is sinking into the comfort of their couch, her head lazily propped on the couch’s headrest. She seems to be already succumbing to her tiredness. The older girl sits beside Tzuyu and puts an arm over her tummy. Nayeon could hear the beat of Tzuyu’s heart with her ear against Tzuyu’s chest.

 

“How’s work?” Nayeon asks.

 

“Very, very, /very/ tiring.” Tzuyu answers her and heaves a deep breath.

 

“If you want to rest for a while, I can be the one to get a job and you can stay home. I’ll be fine with that.” This isn’t the first time Nayeon suggested this. In fact, she’s lost count on how many times she has told this to Tzuyu.

 

But the girl always refuses. And Nayeon knows Tzuyu is now about to say no again.

 

She feels Tzuyu wrapping an arm around her shoulder, then rubs her arm after. “Shh.. it’s okay. It’d be a mess if I was the one to stay here.” Tzuyu lets out a chuckle. “I don’t even know how to make pancakes without making the kitchen look like a tornado’s passed through it.”

 

Nayeon laughs along with Tzuyu. “Hm.. you have a point.” Nayeon jokes and she earns an eye roll from her wife. “But seriously,” She cups Tzuyu’s cheeks with both hands, “Just tell me how I can help or if you need me to do anything, okay?”

 

Tzuyu nods. She grins before giving her wife a few pecks on the lips. Tzuyu pulls Nayeon closer by her waist and claims the older one’s lips again and this time she doesn’t have any plans of pulling away too soon. She presses Nayeon down on the couch and Nayeon’s fingers are now wrapped on Tzuyu’s nape.

 

(A/N: excuse me but im still contemplating whether to make the kiss detailed or not because-)

 

(A/N: it actually fucking took almost ten minutes wtf and i decided not to make it a detailed scene im sorry but i myself is still a minor- aksjdfhaskj AHSHSAAHSHAHAH)

 

Then Tzuyu’s lips travels along Nayeon’s throat, and up again to Nayeon’s jawline, and she stops and presses her mouth against Nayeon’s ear. She whispers, “I need you to do something for me, Chou Nayeon.”

 

And Nayeon isn’t stupid to not get what Tzuyu means. And you, readers, aren’t stupid too, are you? (ksjdfhajs bye) But she pushes Tzuyu off her gently. “Not tonight, satan. You’re tired.”

 

Tzuyu frowns cutely. “But-“

 

“Go to sleep.” Nayeon giggles while shaking her head. “You need to rest and you still have work tomorrow.”

 

“I-“ Tzuyu says, about to protest again. But she sighs, knowing once Nayeon has said no then it’s already a no. “Okay..” Tzuyu pouts.

 

Nayeon then brushes her lips quickly on Tzuyu’s. She gets up and ruffles Tzuyu’s hair. “You go get changes, I’ll just wash the plates.”

 

The younger one nods and shouts as she watches Nayeon walk to the kitchen, “I love you!”

 

“I know.”

 

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and chuckles at her wife’s reply. She may be a giant, and Nayeon is much shorter than her. But height doesn’t measure your power and authority. Tzuyu admits that in this house, in this family, Nayeon rules.

 

Nayeon is always the boss.

**Author's Note:**

> #ShipNaTzu2k18


End file.
